Technical Field:
The present application relates to a passive lubrication system that is configured to provide lubrication in a gearbox during a loss of lubrication event.
Description of Related Art:
Typically, a rotorcraft gearbox is required to have the capability to operate for a specific period of time during which the primary lubrication pressure system has malfunctioned. One typical solution is for the gearbox lubrication system to include a primary lubrication system and a completely redundant lubrication system. The redundant lubrication system is activated upon failure of the primary lubrication system. Having a completely redundant lubrication system adds considerable weight, complexity, and cost to the rotorcraft.
Hence, there is a need for an improved gearbox lubrication system.